thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 9
Digitization #Tong ##Mass-produce sword ##Scanners, cleaners, hammers(?) ##Iron woven into carbon framework ##Acoustics? #Truce may not last #VersaLife produces (also ambrosia), R+D in North America #Gunther -- attacked a bar looking for JC (Lucky Money?) #"Go call a Russian sailor a nasty name. I want to see you fight." #Regression analysis ~~ Uncontrolled UC replication #Superfreighter ##Fuel tanks refit to carry virus ##No suspension crates = fast offload ##Contamination seals last 36 hours ##Sealed pumping units ~~ YHU55 ##Lundquist was in direct contact w/Simons, also Bates #DAEDALUS CAPTAIN OBVIOUS Analysis #Exiting VersaLife ##Lightsabers for everyone in Hong Kong! Great idea. I'm made to wonder, with their extremely sharp properties, what kind of industrial work they could do. Is this mass production done through UC? It doesn't seem possible with conventional methods. ##Ah, there we go. Iron is embedded into these (somehow) non-euclid nanites; conventional fabrication methods will work on this sword. ##Strange that the sword would set off acoustic sensors that are finely tuned to gunfire. ("It's not like television. It's just a pop and there's blood on the ground.") An interesting, yet extremely difficult mechanic would be to have certain ones attuned to silenced weapons, and have an assassination mission take place on the streets of HK. #An ordinary street vendor claims the shaky truce will not last; Tong says there is still the sword to be dealt with diplomatically. Perhaps the takeover of China by Helios late in the game convinces them to stay together? The truce is noted to hold by Alex during the meetup in Paris. #Tong and Paul conclude that VersaLife is a corporate front for a research organization -- likely X-51. #Gunther begins (continues?) his murderous rampage. The Lucky Money, on further analysis, was not the bar he smashed up; it was more than likely the Old China Hand. #Love that girl. See Page 7. #Another leftover from 7, it is unknown what the variables are for this analysis are, but whatever the issue is, once the UC runs at a certain capacity, runaway replication occurs. #On to the next location: Brooklyn Naval Shipyards! ##That's a ton of fuel; that ship must have been traveling for weeks or months in advance of the game, stopping at every port along the way to refill its meager supply (unless there were other modifications to allow for large quantities of fuel storage). ##Suspension crates are heavy; the fuel tanks must have been filled with barrels or something. Biocontamination seals not lasting a day and a half means this ship practically flew across the ocean if it started in Hong Kong. Without fuel tanks, how? No other retrofit is mentioned, though one has to have taken place. ##MJ12 takes care of its people some of the time; everyone in the offload operation is wearing hazmat suits and everything is biologically sealed. ##Lundquist is near the top of the Majestic 12; she has direct access to Walton Simons, and, by extension, Page. She knows everything about VersaLife and its operations, the project, and likely a lot about UNATCO. Interesting that she is not killed (unless she was a part of the UC's destruction). #"Beware of biotoxic concentrations" -- below the UC during the escape. Page 10 Category:Project Pages